A drunken target
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: My second Laurie/Travis fan fiction. Travis has finally finished college and has landed himself a job, his mom Jules wants to celebrate and so throws him a party. Everyone gets extremely drunk especially Laurie, who's after a one night stand after breaking up with her army boyfriend Wade. Rated T for later chapters. UPDATE- May do a follow on at some point but for now it's done!
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight we celebrate!" Jules said passing her son a glass of wine.

Travis took a sip of wine, "I really don't think we need to mom."

"Of course we do! You've finished college and got your first proper job," Jules replied beaming with pride for her son.

"Okay so by celebrating you mean sitting around and drinking wine yes?" Travis asked hopefully.

Jules laughed, "no Travis, by celebrate I mean a party."

"I really wouldn't bother, I would rather just sit around and drink wine."

"No Travis, we are celebrating, I've already invited people around and got Grayson to buy some more alcohol."

"Great...who's everyone?"

"The cul-de-sac crew, Tom, Holly and Tampa, your grandpa and you know a few others as well."

"How many is 'a few'?"

* * *

The evening came and over fourty people showed up for Travis's celebration party.

"Seriously mom?" Travis shouted over the talking people and music.

"What?" she shouted back innocently.

"You said there weren't going to be that many people."

"Well word gets around and as it turns out I seem to be very popular, now drink this shut up and enjoy yourself!" Jules replied thrusting a beer into his hand and walking off.

He took a gulp of his drink and tried to relax a bit, as much as he didn't want this party it would be the perfect excuse to get wasted again, even though he didn't have the best experience last time. He cringed at the memory of him naked in front of everyone in Napa asking Laurie why she kept ignoring his feelings. He decided to try and avoid her best he could tonight as he didn't want a replay of last time, didn't want to have to deal with that embarrassment and he knew he would say something stupid and he didn't want the rejection again. He really believed that once he hit twenty-one that he would stand more of a chance with her but it turned out it hadn't made a difference, she had been so loved-up with her army boyfriend Wade that she barely had any time for Travis lately, at least that was until they broke up the week before.

Wade was going back to Afghanistan and him and Laurie had to come to an agreement that it was over. Laurie was struggling to deal with the fact that Wade would have to leave again for another year and she couldn't see the relationship going anywhere when he was always so far away from her. They had ended on good terms and Laurie assured everyone that she was completely fine although Travis was sure that Laurie was still rooting for a one night stand to help her recover. He knew that once she had enough alcohol in her she would set her sights on a target and nine times out of ten she would get what she wanted out of them.

He sat down on the couch while he debated on whether he should help his friend out or not. He knew if he did he would probably spend another night listening to her crying about men and how she always goes for the wrong guy but the on the other hand if he lets her go for her one night stand he know she's going to regret it and how vulnerable she's going to be.

He looked around at the already drunk men who, when sober, were perfectly respectable average men but when drunk were sleazy rowdy animals. Even though he didn't want to he had to help Laurie, just the thought of one of those men leering over her made his jaw clench with disgust.

He finished off his beer and made his way over to the kitchen where he saw his mom and Bobby.

"Travis!" Bobby shouted happily putting his arm over his shoulder, "come do tequila shots with me and your mom."

"No, you know that's okay I'm fine," he said not wanting to get too drunk if he was going to have to take care of Laurie.

"Come on Travis, tequila is the reason you're alive today, come do a few shots!" Jules said trying to encourage him.

Before Travis could protest against it Bobby was leading him to the kitchen counter and putting a shot in his hand.

"Drink up boy," Bobby said patting him on the back.

Travis sighed and took the shot to stop them from going on at him. He felt the liquid warm his insides as he poured it down his throat.

"There done," Travis said hoping they would now leave him alone.

"Right now Travis me and you do one," Jules said pouring another into his shot glass.

"Are you drunk already?" Travis asked looking at his mom as she giggled from the other side of the counter.

"No," she said elongating the 'o', "I just think we should do some shots together as a family. Bobby grab a shot glass."

"On it J-bird!" Bobby replied grabbing one.

"Can't I just watch you and dad take shots?" Travis pleaded.

"No Travis, you're a man now aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then act like a man and take the shot," she said sliding the shot glass across the counter.

Travis stopped it with his hand and gave up arguing, "okay then, on three?"

"One," Bobby said.

"Two," Jules said.

They both looked at Travis waiting for the signal to go, he would stop after this, just one more, "three!"

They all gulped the shot and slammed their glasses down.

"More!" Bobby said.

Travis saw no use in trying to argue again and so took the shot.

"Okay let's do one more," Jules said laughing.

"No, no, no," Travis said trying to think of a quick lie to get away, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright then but you better get back down here quick because this tequila isn't going to be around for much longer."

"Thank god," Travis muttered making his way up stairs.

He went upstairs and tried to freshen up a bit, the alcohol had gone straight to his head and had made him feel woozy and confident. He had to go find Laurie, everyone was already drunk so he had no doubt that she would be. He went back downstairs cautious to avoid his mom and dad who had now dragged Grayson into their shot taking marathon. He scanned the room for Laurie, he saw Ellie and Andy talking over with the rest of the crew but there was no Laurie. He couldn't see her anywhere, he thought about trying out the back where he could see some people, some of which were in the pool. He grabbed another beer from the fridge and went out the back.

The fresh air felt good for his head but Laurie wasn't out there he was starting to think that she hadn't even bothered to turn up, showed how much she cares obviously. He turned to go back in and saw his grandpa.  
"Hey there grandpa, you okay?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I'm great thanks, quite a party you Cobbs throw," his grandpa replied.

"Yeah, it's, um, interesting."

"Congrats on the new job."

"Thanks, it's great but I really didn't want this party."

"Yeah it's quite loud in there, that's why I'm out here but this is perfect for you, lots of drunken girls in there, you're a single man, go have fun."

Travis raised his eyebrows, "that's a weird thing to say to your grandson so I'm going to blame it on the alcohol. Have you seen Laurie?"

"What the blonde girl you got naked in Napa for?"

"That would be the one," Travis replied flushing red.

"Nope not seen her."

"Oh okay, well see you later," Travis said backing into the house.

"Have fun Trav'," his grandpa replied.

"Will do," he said shutting the door and turning around.

As he turned around he walked straight into the back of a woman causing her to spill all their drink down herself.

"Seriously asshole!" she said as she turned around. "This is a brand new dress," she complained looking down at her now soaked dress.

"Laurie?" Travis said as she looked up.

Her frown turned into a smile, "Travis!"

"Hey," he said relieved that he had finally found her.

"How are you?" she asked hugging him getting his clothes damp.

"Fine thanks, where have you been all evening, I was looking for you?"

"Well I turned up late because I thought I should look nice for your party and so I brought this dress and well..." she said laughing.

He looked at her dress, red, tight fitting and very low cut, very Laurie.

"Sorry," he said laughing as well, "do you want to get changed into something else?"

"Like what Travis? I didn't bring spare clothes with me."

"Well maybe something of my moms or...?"

"No it's fine your mom would kill me if I got drink on her clothes."

"Alright then," Travis replied not knowing what else to suggest.

"It'll be fine, those people in the pool are wetter then me, I'm sure it will dry soon. Come on let's do some shots, your mom and dad drank their way through all the tequila but there's vodka-"

"No I think I'm done for this evening," Travis said.

"What? It's your celebration party Trav', so you're gonna do what I say and celebrate. Besides it's the least you can do for getting my dress soaking," she said grabbing his hand and taking him over to the rest of the crew.

"Drink up," Laurie said passing him his shot glass, holding hers in her other hand.

As long as Laurie was with the rest of the crew he didn't have to worry so much so he decided a few more drinks wouldn't hurt, she was safe.

"Hey Jelly bean it look like you've got something on you," Ellie pointed out looking at her.

"Yeah well dummy over here made me spill my drink," Laurie replied nudging Travis.

"Yeah well if you weren't in the way I wouldn't of knocked into you," Travis replied playfully.

"Me in the way?" Laurie said looking at him. "Your lucky I like you so much else I would of knocked you out, I spent a lot of money on this dress," she said laughing.

"That's a dress, where's the rest of it?" Ellie asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Ugh what ever," Laurie replied rolling her eyes.

"More vodka?" Travis suggested.

"Yes!" Laurie replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening went on and got Travis pretty drunk. Not as drunk as he was in Napa but enough that he had a lot more confidence then usual.

Laurie had finished doing shots and was full of energy and was still as confident as ever.

"Come dance Trav'," Laurie said taking his hand.

"No I do not dance," Travis said knowing that he would give in.

"Please? I would dance with your mom but her and Grayson seemed to have disappeared off some where."

"I really don't want to know where."

"Come on Travis," Laurie pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine," Travis said getting down from his seat, taking a quick swig of wine from the bottle on the side.

"Yay!" she said excitedly as she took him into the living room where everyone else was dancing.

The alcohol seemed to give him the ability to dance normally like everyone else, either that or alcohol made everyone dance how he danced normally, either way it was fine. He swayed to the music as best he could with everyone around him cramping him into a small space his body dangerously close to Laurie's. Laurie danced flicking her blonde curly hair around, singing along to the song and occasionally grabbing Travis's hands making him dance with her. Someone bumped into the back of Travis making him fall forward his hands landing on her waist as he attempted to steady himself.

Laurie didn't seem to mind his hands being there but instead laughed, "how much have you had to drink Trav'?"

"No more then you," he replied removing his hands from her waist.

"What? I'm not drunk," she said as her speech slurred.

"Sure you're not," he said laughing at her.

"I'm not!" she protested.

"Okay then Laurie, what time are you leaving?"

"Why do you want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go I just wondered."

"Well I was thinking that I was just going to crash here tonight, either that or get one of these guys to take me to theirs, save me the cost of a taxi."

"No Laurie," Travis said firmly.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean you're not going home with one of these guys, they're all drunken and sleazy, like I'd just let you go with them."

"Why not though?" Laurie whined.

"Laurie a one night stand is not what you need, there's better ways of dealing with break-ups."

Laurie looked at him, "so what you're making stay here?"

"Yep."

"If you say so..." she said her eyes scanning around the room.

"Laurie!"

She jumped, "what?"

"Is there seriously any guy here you would want to be waking up tomorrow with? Seriously."

She looked around the room once more and then set her eyes on Travis.

"Maybe just one..." she said her eyes on him the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

Travis swallowed hard hoping that she was joking.

When he didn't say anything she laughed, "I'm just kidding Trav'."

"Oh, awesome."

"That was a nervous 'awesome' why are you nervous?" Laurie asked.

"I'm not I just didn't know what to respond," Travis lied.

"Okay, well no I don't want to sleep with anyone so I suppose you're doing me a favour, I'm still not happy with you for it though."

"I'm sure you'll thank me later," Travis said still getting over what had just happened.

"Yeah right," Laurie said.

They danced for a few more songs before Laurie decided she had finished, "I'm done dancing, I need another drink, you coming?"

"Yeah," Travis replied as she took his hand and lead him through the crowd of drunken people.

She grabbed them both a beer from the fridge and passed his to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"My feet really hurt can we sit down?" Laurie complained looking down at her 5 inch heels.

"Yeah if you can find a seat," Travis replied looking at all the taken seats.

"Come on," she said grabbing him again and pushing him back through the crowd.

They got to the couch where there were four people already sat, Laurie saw the chair across from them where there was a couple kissing and she took Travis over to there.

"Move!" Laurie barked at the them.

They both looked up at her glaring at them and slow got up and moved away.

"There you go," Laurie said sweetly.

"Sit down then Laurie," Travis said looking at her.

"You need to sit as well Trav'."

"I'll sit on the arm of the chair."  
"No that's not comfy, we'll just share, now sit down."

Obediently he sat down and Laurie sat sideways slinging her legs over the arm of the chair, resting her head on his shoulder.

He had no where to put his arms except from around her and he had no where to look except at the incredibly ridden up short dress revealing most of her long legs. He lightly placed one arm over her waist and other arm wrapped around her back.

"You tired?" he asked feeling himself sweat being this close to her, he could feel her breath hot on his neck.

"Mmm, a little," she murmured into his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"You want me to take you up to bed?" he asked.

"That's forward of you," she giggled flirtatiously and drunkenly.

He jabbed her with his finger smiling, "you knew what I meant."

"Did I?" she asked not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Yes Laurie," Travis said, "people are starting to leave now, finally."

"Well when they're gone you can take me up to bed yes?" she asked laughing.

"Laurie, you are so drunk," Travis said, feeling equally as drunk.

"Just a little bit, can't believe you didn't let me bag someone to go home with, I really could of done with it tonight."

He kissed the top of her head, "sorry."

* * *

"$20 says they have sex tonight," Ellie said watching Laurie and Travis from the bottom of the stairs.

Andy looked over at them sat on the armchair together Travis's arm wrapped around Laurie and her head on his shoulder.

"Nah they won't sleep together, Laurie wouldn't do that, she knows Jules would freak out."

"You reckon? Have you seen how much lover boy and Jelly bean have drank this evening, they won't be able to keep their hands off each other."

"Yeah but Travis isn't stupid enough to sleep with her when they're both that drunk, it would be stupid."

"I'm telling you, Jelly bean being the slut that she is will just lure him into bed and lover boy won't be able to resist, it's like giving a kid candy and then telling them not to eat it."

"You're wrong Ellie."

"Of course I am, come on we're going now, I want to be up on time to see Jules's reaction, oh and I want my $20 when we're around here tomorrow morning as well."

Andy shook his head and left with his wife glancing back at Laurie and Travis laughing with each other.

* * *

Travis moved his arm from her waist to resting it on her knee, her skin silky smooth underneath his fingertips.

"You ready to go sleep now?" Travis asked seeing most of the people clear out slowly.

"No," Laurie said getting up, "I want to dance again."

"Again?" Travis asked.

"Yes, come on lets dance."

"Laurie, I'm getting pretty tired now."

"Travis it's not even a fast song, it's a slow song, come on I haven't slow danced in ages," Laurie begged, "in fact the last person was you, when you had that iPad on your face when I was with Wade."

Travis sighed at the thought, that was such a shit night for him.

"Fine, I need to learn to say no to you," Travis said standing up.

"I prefer it this way," Laurie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know you do," Travis said slipping his arms around her waist.

She rested her head back on his shoulder as they slowly rotated around and her fingernails slowly ran through the back of his hair. Travis could feel his heart rate increasing as her body was hot against his. As the song went on he wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her in closer. The smell of her perfume lingered around his nose, exotic and seductive.

The song ended and Laurie pulled away, "thanks for the dance."

"Any time," Travis replied looking at the handful of people left in the room.

"Okay everyone time to go," Travis said escorting them out one by one leaving just him, Laurie and the mess around him.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Travis asked looking at her, "I would say the couch but I'm not letting you sleep in this."

"I've slept in worse."

"Laurie, you're not sleeping down here," he said hearing his speech slur. "Come on," he said leading her up the stairs as she stumbled on every other step.

They got up to what used to be his room and collapsed on the bed with laughter.

"It's these stupid shoes!" she said kicking them off.

"So nothing to do with the fact that you're stupidly drunk?" Travis asked.

"Well that may of helped."

"You're more drunk than I am."

"No I'm not, you try walking in those shoes, you'll be just as bad!"

"Fine I will," said Travis putting on her shoes.

Laurie laughed, "wow Trav' they suit you, makes your ass look great."

"See I'm fine," Travis said standing still.

"Yeah while stationary! Now walk over here."

"Okay," Travis said while stumbling.

Laurie couldn't stop laughing, "you look hysterical!"

"Why do you wear these?!" Travis asked still stumbling.

Laurie continued to laugh at him until he tripped as he got to edge of the bed and fell landing on top of her. They both laughed, crazy drunk, until eventually they stopped and both looked at each other, the tension building.

"You better not of broke them," Laurie whispered.

Travis rolled over and took off her shoes and Laurie sat up, adjusted her dress and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So do you want to stay in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor?" Travis asked.

"No I'll sleep on the floor, it's cleaner then downstairs, it'll be fine."

"Laurie I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either."

"Okay then, we'll both sleep in my bed."

"Mmm now that I do like the sound of," she said flirting.

He ignored her comment know he would say or do something he would regret, "do you want to borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"We're sleeping in clothes? I presumed you just slept naked," she said continuing on, standing up.

"Laurie," Travis warned, "I'll go get you something to sleep in."

Travis turned around and Laurie bite her lip, wondering why he wouldn't flirt back.

"You okay?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said turning back around, with an over sized t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, "this okay?"

"You're not very drunk."

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not, if you were drunk, you would flirt back, but you're not," she said taking a step towards him.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say Laurie?"

"Well don't say no, because you know I prefer when you don't," she said taking another step, the space between them turning into inches.

"Okay...I suppose I can do that," Travis said feeling himself getting nervous.

"And I want you to loosen up a bit," she said closing the final gap between them.

Slowly she slipped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye, that's when he knew. He felt himself leaning forward until he suddenly found the power to pull away.

"No Laurie," Travis said sternly.

"No what Travis?"

"You can't target me because you didn't get the one night stand you wanted."

"What?" Laurie asked, "I'm not targeting anyone."

"Yes you are Laurie, your seriously drunk and as amazing as this would be, I know you'd regret it in the morning and then where would that leave me?"

Laurie looked down.

"Just get changed and go to sleep okay? I'll be back soon, I'm going to sort myself out in the bathroom."

He shoved the clothes into her hands and walked past her. Laurie felt the tears prickle in her eyes, she had been so selfish, she did as Travis said and got changed and slipped into bed.

* * *

When Travis came back Laurie was already in bed asleep. He got into bed next to her and watched her for a bit as she slept, he was angry with her but at the same time he wasn't. He hated being angry with her so he tended not to be. He looked at her tear stained face and felt guilty, he brushed the hair off her face and her eyes flicked open. She looked over at Travis who said nothing.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"It's fine," Travis said stroking her face.

Laurie propped herself up on her elbow, "it's not, I just wasn't thinking, Travis I'd never want to use you I was just so set on getting my way-"

"Shh," Travis said putting a finger to her lips, "we've both had a lot to drink, I know you wouldn't have done it if you were sober, we've both done things we regret now it's time to move on."

"I know I just feel so bad."

"Laurie, it's really okay, I probably won't remember any of this in the morning anyway."

"Thank you for looking out for me tonight," she whispered.

He smiled and nodded, looking down into her eyes.

She slowly leant up and kissed him softly putting her free hand on the back of his neck lightly. He felt her lips smoothly slide over his tasting distinctly of cherry as he kissed her back, their lips slowly moving together. It only lasted a short five seconds before Laurie pulled away.

He smiled at her when she pulled away and she smiled back, neither of them saying any more. She moved over put her arm over him and her head on his chest, listening to his breathing until she fell asleep while he played with her hair. Even after she was asleep Travis could still feel his lips tingling. He knew that was her way of saying thank you to him and the chances of him remembering it were slim, but he knew he wouldn't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Travis was the first to wake early the next morning and found that Laurie was in his bed, her head on his chest and leg slung over his body while one of her arms was tightly wrapped around him. He tried to remember what had happened the night before and immediately remembered them kissing, everything before that slowly came back to him, the argument, the slow dance, her breath on his neck when they were in the arm chair, the dancing before that, all the shots. As he remembered all this he realised what a headache he had and slowly rubbed his forehead. He closed his eyes again hoping that headache would go away but instead found himself drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

His eyes opened again some time later Laurie still soundly asleep, her face buried in his chest. He gently stroked her hair until he heard a cough that made him sit bolt upright. Laurie jumped as well waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning you two," Ellie said standing in front of them, Andy stood in the door way, Ellie smiled to herself.

"Morning Mrs Torres," Travis said trying his best to act casual after all it really wasn't what it looked like.

"So what did you two get up to last night?"

"Nothing happened grandma, calm down," Laurie said climbing out of the covers.

"Really, well what are you doing in Travis's bed with him then?"

"We were drunk, I didn't want to get a taxi home so I crashed in his bed with him, I was asleep before he even got into bed."

"You sure Jelly bean? I know how hazy memories can be after drinking as much as you did."

"Look I don't get hungover so I can remember everything, nothing happened Ellie, think about it if I slept with him then why would I have clothes on?"

"She's got a point," Andy said.

"Shut it you," Ellie snapped disappointed that nothing had happened, she turned on her heel and passed Andy $20 on her way out.

Andy chuckled to himself as he looked at Laurie and Travis sat on the bed looking confused at him.

"So you really didn't sleep together?" Andy asked.

"No we really didn't, what's the $20 for?" Laurie asked.

"Ellie bet me $20 that you two would have sex last night and so she lost the bet, she's going to be in a bad mood all day now though."

"When is she in a good mood?" Laurie asked.

Travis laughed at her and Andy smiled, "I'm gonna leave you two alone now then, I would hurry up and get changed though, Jules is in the shower."

"Alright, thanks Mr Torres," Travis said as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"I have the worst headache ever, do you seriously not get hangovers?" Travis asked Laurie.

"No, it's like a gift really...so do you remember last night?"

"Yeah," Travis replied looking down.

"What like all of it?"

"Yeah all of it."

"Right...well sorry again, I'm gonna get going before your mum gets out the shower, I'll give you your clothes back at some point, maybe I'll come visit your new apartment," Laurie said as she got out of bed and grabbed her dress and shoes.

"Alright, see you later," Travis said getting out of bed as well, "thanks for last night."

"You too, I owe you Trav'," Laurie said as she walked to his door.

"Yeah okay," he said looking at her lips thinking about how soft they felt against his.

"Bye," she said quietly as she shut the door behind her.

He leant against the door after she left, unable to think about anything but her, the way her blonde hair was always done perfectly, the way her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle, her perfect curved figure with her long legs, her infectious laugh, her indescribable smooth lips, the way her presence seemed to brighten up any room.

He got himself changed and sat back against the door but then jumped when he heard a knock on the door, he got up and opened it.

"Morning mom," Travis said.

"Hey Trav', how you feeling?" Jules asked.

"Like crap, I have the worse head ache ever," he responded.

"That's what you get for drinking so much," Jules said perky as ever.

"You were the one that kept making me do shots with you and dad."

"I did? Oh I don't remember much of last night, downstairs was a complete mess though, I've pretty much finished cleaning now though."

"Already?"

"Yeah I was up early this morning."

"Why does no one get hangovers?" Travis said sighing.

"Well Grayson is asleep on the floor with a hangover," Jules said, "Andy and Grayson are the only two who get hangovers and well now you get to join them."

"Great," Travis said groggily.

"Come on," she said leading him out of the room, "I'll make you some coffee."

Jules passed Travis a cup of coffee from across the kitchen counter and he slowly grabbed it taking big gulps.

The whole crew was there minus Laurie and Grayson who was asleep upstairs.

"Where's Laurie?" Jules asked, "not like her to miss coffee."

"Maybe she's got a hangover," Travis lied looking at Ellie who raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No Laurie never gets hungover," Jules said.

"I don't know maybe she went home with one of the guys here last night," Travis suggested instead.

Ellie discreetly nodded and did the imaginary hat.

"Yeah most probably," Jules said putting her phone to her ear.

"Hey Laurie, where are you?" Jules said down the phone. "...What? You never get hangovers though...Oh my god that's terrible, have you at least got pain killers?...Right I'm sending Trav' over now with some okay?...Yeah okay bye."

Jules put her phone back in her pocket and looked over at Travis, "you need to go to Laurie's and give her some painkillers and check she's okay, she thinks someone may of spiked her drink last night and she keeps being sick. You good to drive?"

Travis rubbed his head and picked up a pack of painkillers, "yeah I'll be fine to drive, see you later."

Ellie looked over at Andy and held up $20, Andy shook his head and held up $20 as well.

* * *

Travis got in his car and drove to Laurie's not knowing what to do once he got there, he thought about going somewhere else for a while but right now with her was the only place he wanted to be. He knocked on the door and waited for Laurie to open the door but no one answered. He knocked again louder this time getting impatient of waiting in the rain, he heard someone walking quickly down the stairs. Laurie answered the door her hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey Trav' what are you doing here?" Laurie asked pushing her wet hair back off her face.

"My mom sent me with painkillers, remember, you were on the phone to her?" Travis said holding up the tablets.

"Oh right yeah, I thought you'd just go out somewhere for a while instead."

"Yeah I thought about it but I have the biggest head ache and I really don't have anywhere else to go except back to mine but I left my keys at my moms."

"Okay, well you can hang out here for the day if you want, you look like you need those painkillers more then I do," Laurie replied inviting him in.

"Thanks," he said collapsing on her couch.

She got him a glass of water and passed it to him, "I'm only going to be five minutes okay, I just need to get changed."

"Yeah okay," he said taking the tablets.

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom to get changed and Travis lied down closing his eyes, after about ten minutes he heard Laurie calling him from upstairs.

"Travis!" she called.

He sat up, "yeah?"

"Do you mind passing me up my top? It's on the back of the chair in the kitchen."

Travis looked over and saw the top, "sure, coming now."

He made his way upstairs and paused at her door seeing it slightly open, he could see Laurie just her jeans and bra on. He looked in transfixed, struggling to look away and then shook his head and knocked on the door.

Laurie opened the door and took the top.

"Thanks Trav'," she said as she slipped it over her head. She grabbed a pair of fluffy socks and put them on, she had a small amount of makeup on compared to usual but still looked beautiful with her now dried wavy hair.

"So do you want to go back to sleep, or we could watch a movie or something?" Laurie suggested as the walked back down the stairs.

"I'm not really tired, my headache is easing off now, I suppose we could watch a movie maybe?"

"Sure," Laurie said, "I'm just going to straighten my hair quickly, you can pick a movie."

Travis looked through the movies but didn't really, he didn't care what he watched, spending the day alone with Laurie was enough. He ended up picking some crappy rom-com and put it on while he waited for Laurie. Laurie came back with her hair done, blankets and some popcorn.

"Aw I love this movie," Laurie said as she sat down.

"Yeah, me too," he said putting a blanket over her.

She put her legs up and leant into Travis, he put his arm around her shoulder.

The silence between them lasted a while before Laurie finally decided to speak up, "so last night..."

"Is over and done with," Travis said not wanting to have the talk where she said that they could never been more then friends and that the kiss was just an accident due to the alcohol.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No not really, I told you we both do things we regret, I forgave you, I'd rather not bring it up again."

"Okay, you should know though that I wasn't just using you as a one night stand."

Travis paused and took his arm off her, "what do you mean?"

"...I don't know I'm just thinking out loud, just ignore that."

"No, what do you mean you weren't just using me as a one night stand?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't _want _to."

"Laurie I'm confused what?"

"I mean that I may of wanted to sleep with you, last night I thought it was probably just the alcohol talking because most guys I have one night stands with I have no interest in actually having sex with when I'm sober."

"So you, um, are still interested in sleeping with me now your sober?"

"I don't know, I'm still thinking about it..."

"What you mean as just a sober one night stand?"

"...No."

"Right...awesome," Travis said nervously.

Laurie looked at him, "I told you to ignore it, I just don't want to give you any more false hope, I know it's not fair. There's just so many things holding me back whether it's boyfriends, girlfriends, age, the fact that your mom is my best friend..."

"Why does my mum still come into the equation, I'm not a kid any more, yeah she wouldn't love it if we were ever together but she would deal with it," Travis said.

"It's not just that Trav' it would be awkward for her and what if we didn't work out and we ended on bad terms, I don't want to lose my best friend."

"When you said best friend you talking about me yes?"

"Yes obviously," Laurie said laughing a little.

"You would never lose me Laurie, I wouldn't let it happen, the only way you would lose me is if you told me you didn't want me in your life, then I'd leave."

"I'd never tell you to leave Travis."

"Well then there's no problem, we'd never lose each other."

"Ugh I don't know, I'm going upstairs for a bit, I'll be down later," Laurie said getting up and going to her room.

He watched her go upstairs and decided to leave her for a while and at this point his phone went off.

"Hey mom...no Laurie's feeling a bit better, I'm going to stay with her for a few more hours though because she still keeps being sick...alright bye...yep love you too."

He looked at the stairs debating whether he should go up, the fact that Laurie was even considering being with him made him happier then he had ever felt, but at the same time it made him sick with fear. There was the problem of them actually hooking up and her not feeling anything for him, that would be the worst rejection. He knew he would still feel the same way for her whether it happened or not, he couldn't shake away the feeling.

* * *

He found himself a few minutes later stood outside of her door still wondering whether to go in. He knocked lightly and waited for Laurie to answer but nothing. He slowly opened the door and saw her lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

She sighed and sat up, "no, no I'm not okay, my head hurts from thinking, I feel like I have a hangover."

"Join the club," Travis replied.

She tilted her head looking at him, "maybe you should go home."

"I just told my mom that I was going to be here for a few more hours."

She stood up not replying and walked over to the window watching the rain outside, Travis decided to stand next to her, he wasn't leaving.

"So what are we thinking about?" Travis asked her.

"It's not really an explainable thing," Laurie said turning to face him.

"So what it's more like a doing thing? Or showing?" Travis asked.

"Kind of both."

"Well then show me what you're thinking about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Travis said nodding smiling.

She took a step to fill the already small space between them just like she did the night before, she put her hands on either side of his face and looked him deep in the eyes, he swallowed hard and looked back at her.

She smiled at him darkly and then leant forward causing him to taste the familiar cherry lipgloss. Her lips slid over his, moving much more intensely then last time, her arms moving from his face to his neck scraping her nails across. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, he was excited and terrified at the same time, he knew how much of a handful Laurie could be. She prized his mouth open gently and teased her tongue in and out. He could feel his breathing increase as he tried to take more control, he slid his hands down slowly from the lower of her back down to the tops of her thighs. She ran he fingers through his hair breaking apart from him for a second and he moved his lips down to the hollow of her neck and trailed it back up to the top of her jaw where he traced down until her met her mouth again, her lips pressed against his.

She began pushing him backwards until they were back on the bed where she placed her legs so over him, his hands on her lower back again. She continued to kiss him as he attempted to pull her top off, their lips parting as he pulled it all the way off. He threw it across the other side of the room and she moved off him rolling him over as she lifted off his top. As he kissed her he traced her curves with his hands, he stopped for a moment to look into her eyes and his usually giggly friend had never looked more serious. She hesitated debating whether to continue but Travis swiftly pulled her down slipping his tongue into her mouth again and it continued to escalate from there.


	4. Chapter 4

They laid there still slightly out of breath, a sheet covering them both. Travis smiled satisfied with himself, Laurie looked up at him and shook her head smiling.

"Wow..." Travis managed to say eventually.

Laurie laughed.

"So was that what you were thinking about?" Travis asked.

"Better," Laurie replied kissing him.

"Awesome," Travis said.

Laurie smiled and got her underwear back on as Travis slipped his boxers on. They both go into bed and Laurie laid on his chest wrapping her arms around him as she closing her eyes thinking.

"Your mom is going to _freak _ if she finds out," Laurie said her eyes still closed.

"Can we please not mention my mom right now? It's not what I want to think about straight after sex."

"Sorry I was just thinking, if she ever finds out she is going to hate me."

"No she won't," Travis replied.

Laurie sat up, "no Travis she will, think about it, first I slept with her husband and now her son, I mean I know they weren't married, or even together at the time but I still slept with him." She sat there in silence for a moment, " and now I've gone slept with you and...oh god, oh god." She ran her hands through her hair, panicking, sitting away from Travis.

"Laurie, Laurie calm down," Travis said sitting up as well.

"Trav' she is going to hate me, I'm so selfish!"

"Laurie how are you selfish?"

"Because I don't think before I do these things, I don't think about who I'm going to upset or hurt in the process of what I'm doing."

"Laurie she's not going to hate you, once you're in her life you can never escape and besides I'm an adult, I decide who I date, not her."

"Travis, she freaked out when she found out about me and Grayson and that was only a one time thing, but me and you, that's like a whole different problem for Jules, she's going to be worried that'll I'll hurt you and it'll be weird for her, she's seriously going to hate me for this."

"Look Laurie you're way over thinking this, how could my mom ever hate you?"

"Quite easily Travis."

"How can she though when you've made her son the happiest person alive?"

Laurie paused and raised her eyebrows, "seriously Trav'? You are the cheesiest dork, you know that?" she said the corners of her mouth perking upwards.

"Well anything to see you smile," he replied looking at her.

She smiled wider, "you really think your moms going to be okay with me?"

"Yes Laurie, we have to tell her at some point anyway, I mean not yet obviously, but in the future."

"Okay, I'm trusting you Travis, so if she's mad at me for more then two days I'll know who to blame."

"And I'll raise my hands say g.a.c, but don't worry she won't be angry."

Laurie nodded, "okay then. Whatcha wanna do now?"

"Well I have a few ideas..." he said reaching forward and softly kissing her neck.

She laughed, "what again?"

"Why not?" he murmured through kisses.

"Okay then," Laurie replied forcefully pushing him off her and then crawling back towards him, his hands sliding around her waist.

* * *

Travis opened his eyes and saw Laurie asleep next to him, he glanced at the clock and saw it had gone eleven. Panicking he quickly slid out of bed and got changed, once he was changed he walked back over to the bed and kissed Laurie lightly on the top of her head, brushing the hair out of her face. As he got into his car he text Laurie telling her why he had to leave and that he would see her soon. He drove him as quick as he could trying to think of an excuse for why he was home so late, he knew his mom would still probably be up with Grayson and so he prepared himself for questioning as he drove into the cul-de-sac.

He opened the front door and saw Jules and Ellie sat at the island counter drinking wine.

Jules turned, "why are you home so late Travis? Were you still at Laurie's? Have you been drinking? You better not of been drink driving. How's Laurie feeling?"

Travis looked at his mom not know which question to answer first so decided to try and do it all in one, "I was out so late because Laurie kept being sick and she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep because she felt so crappy, she only fell asleep about half an hour ago so I was just taking care of her."

"Oh poor Laurie, if she's still feeling bad tomorrow I'll go see her, thanks for staying with her Trav'."

"I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow, she'll just sleep it off."

"Well I'll phone her in the morning at least, wine?" Jules asked offering him a glass.

"No thanks, I have to drive back home, I left my keys here though."

"Oh, well more for me then," Jules replied happily "I'll be right back," she said going upstairs.

Travis grabbed his keys off the counter and sat waiting for his mom to come back down so he could say goodbye. He looked at his phone hoping Laurie had text back but she was obviously still asleep.

"Your hair's a bit scruffy there Travis," Ellie said smiling to herself from across the counter.

Travis swallowed hard feeling his face burn up, he brushed his hair down with his hand, "well I didn't have time to do my hair this morning before I left."

"I don't remember it looking quite so...fluffy."

Travis looked down not wanting to make eye contact, he knew Ellie had worked it out but he wasn't going to admit it.

"So what did you and Jelly do today?" she asked when he didn't reply to her.

"Nothing, she was ill so she slept for most of the day," he said continuing to lie.

"With you?" Ellie asked taking a sip of wine.

Travis stupidly looked up.

"No," he replied with the high pitched lie.

"Aw just imagine you and Jelly bean together, possibly making little Jelly babies," Ellie said enjoying herself.

"We didn't-"

"Save it lover boy," Ellie interrupted, "I wonder what your mom will think of you and Jelly being together..."

"Don't," Travis begged.

"So admit it then," Ellie said.

"Fine okay, yes me and Laurie may of, you know, yeah, but you can't tell my mom, not yet, please Mrs Torres."

Ellie glared at him, "but it's fun to tell."

"Don't, it's too soon."

"Why don't you want your mom to know though? I'm sure she'll be thrilled about the news," Ellie said her voice oozing in sarcasm.

"Just please, not for now, I promise you can be there when I tell her but just not yet."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "ugh fine, I'm not making any promises though."

"Okay that's just going to have to be good enough I suppose for now."

"For now? No that's as good as you are going to get from me."

Travis sighed as his mom came back down the stairs.

He stood up, " right I'm off now."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she said giving her son a hug.

"Yeah, bye mom, Mrs Torres," he said acknowledging Ellie.

"Travis," she said smiling nodding at him.

He drove straight home after he left Jules's and slouched down on his couch, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again when he heard his phone going off in his pocket. He sat up properly and slipped his phone out of his pocket and smiled. It was Laurie calling him, he answered the phone.

"Hey," Travis said.

"Hey how was your mom?" Laurie said back.

"Yeah she was fine, I told her that you were still ill and I stayed with you until you were asleep, she seemed to buy it."

"Oh good, well at least at we keep it quiet for a while."

"Yeah, um, we may have to tell my mom sooner then we planned."

"Why? Is this because you're bad at lying, because there are ways around that, you know like just not talking about it."

"No it's not that and I'm not bad at lying-"

"Pftt, okay then," Laurie said laughing down the phone.

"No, what, I'm a great liar, but anyway what I was trying to say was that Ellie may or may not know."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Travis! How could you let it slip already, and to that bitch of all people," Laurie complained.

"I didn't tell her, she guessed! She said it was something to do with my fluffy hair."

"You didn't sort your hair out before going home?!"

"I didn't know it was messed up, I just got up and left."

"Travis that's like the most obvious give away! I'm surprised Jules didn't pick up on that."

"Well she didn't but Ellie did and I've managed to get her to stay quiet for now but she said she's making no promises."

"God Travis, if this is going to work you're going to have to be more sneaky, it's like you've never done something like this before."

"Oh course I've never done anything like this before, when have you?"

"Back when I was with Dale I used to sleep with his cousin a lot when we got into arguments, there was loads of sneaking around with that, except from this one time Dale caught us and he went and hit his cousin and then- "

"Laurie!" Travis interrupted, "kind of getting off the point there."

"Right yeah sorry, I'll sort Oldie Locks and you work on being more sneaky!"

"Okay got it, work on being sneaky,"Travis said through yawning.

"Yeah now get some sleep , you sound tired," Laurie said.

"Alright, night Laurie."

"Night Trav', see you in the morning."

* * *

Laurie woke up the next morning and drove straight to Jules's hoping Travis would be there. She sat down at the counter as Grayson made himself and her a coffee.

"Mornin', feeling better today Laurie?" Grayson asked passing her a coffee.

"Yeah so much better, some bastard spiked my drink," Laurie replied taking a sip.

"Jules said, she's been pretty worried about you actually but I think Travis calmed her down a bit after he visited you."

"Yeah well that's typical Jules, I'm fine now though."

"Laurie!" Jules said coming down the stairs. "Hey," Laurie said giving Jules a hug.

"How are you feeling? I was going to come see you today."

"I feel okay now, I've stopped being sick and Travis was really great yesterday."

"Hah I bet he was," came a voice from behind them.

Laurie gritted her teeth and turned around to face Ellie who had come through the back door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jules asked confused.

Laurie looked at Ellie and shook her head slightly with a threatening look in her eye.

"Oh nothing I mean he sounded like he really helped her out yesterday from what we heard," Ellie said.

"Oh right, it sounded like you were being sarcastic, it's hard to tell the difference with you."

"Me sarcastic? Never," Ellie said sarcastically smiling at Jules.

Jules shook her head and laughed, "coffee?"

"Mmm yes," Ellie said sitting in her usual seat.

"Morning," Jules said kissing Grayson as she made Ellie's coffee.

"Morning," Grayson said back as Jules passed Ellie her coffee.

"So where's Travis this morning?" Ellie asked Jules.

"I don't know, he said he'd be around this morning, I'll give him a call," Jules replied walking over to the living room, Grayson following, coffee cup in hand.

Laurie waited until Jules was out of earshot then turned to Ellie her jaw slightly clenched and leant forward, "right now listen here grandma, Travis may take this crap from you but I'm not going to and I'm not going to let you ruin this so you need to stop what you're doing, now."

"Oh calm down Jelly bean, you'll be over that boy faster then Jules can drink a glass of wine," Ellie said to her.

"No I won't Ellie, Travis isn't just some random ass guy that I met at a bar and then the next day woke up next to somewhere in Tampa, I care about him, I'm not ending it because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Oh it's not that I can't keep it shut, it's that I won't keep it shut."

"Well you're going to, Travis wants to tell Jules in his own time and I'm not letting your self-centred personality get in the way of that, you will do this, if not for Travis then for Jules. Is this really the way you want to tell her? You think this is the best way to break the news? If you do this it will only cause a bigger problem then we've already got."

"Break the news that what? That you're screwing her son? Because to be honest Jelly bean I don't think there's a nicer way to put what you're doing. And also is it that Travis doesn't want to tell Jules or that _you_ don't want to tell Jules because I can imagine Travis will want to tell everyone about this, after all it's what he's wanted for years and you think I'm going to believe that now he's got you he's not going to want to show you off? I think you're the one that doesn't want anyone knowing because you're scared, you're scared about how Jules is going to react and you know if you ever hurt him Jules would kill you." Laurie sat there mouth slightly open and then stayed quiet as Jules came back over. Ellie took a sip of her drink and whispered to Laurie, "victory sip."

At this point Andy walked in and Ellie held out her hand. Andy looked her confused and the Ellie pointed her head towards Laurie and raised her eyebrows.

"No," Andy said out loud.

"Yup," Ellie replied, "now pay up."

"Seriously?" Andy said pulling $20 out of his pocket.

"Yeah, give a kid candy, they will eat it."


	5. Chapter 5

Laurie sat there silently, chewing the corner of her lip, she knew Ellie was right. Ellie knew she was right as well and was going to use it to her full advantage against Laurie. Jules was too busy talking to Grayson to notice how quiet Laurie was.

Ellie looked over at Laurie as Andy handed her the $20, "do not tell anyone, okay? Not even Bobby."

"Why not?" Andy asked.

"Because they've not told anyone yet and I want to be there when they do."

"But you know I hate keeping secrets."

"Deal with it," Ellie said bluntly.

Laurie looked off into the distance not even noticing Travis walk through the front door.

"Hey mom," Travis said making Laurie jump out of her stare.

"Hey Trav'," Jules replied hugging him.

Travis continued to speak to Jules and Grayson as his eyes occasionally flicked over to Laurie. Laurie looked down at her cup as she traced the rim of it with her finger.

"So Laurie, you feeling any better?" Travis asked making her eyes look up.

"Yeah much better thanks, just a bit tired," Laurie replied taking the last gulp of her coffee and walking over to the couch.

"Is she okay?" Jules asked.

"She's fine," Ellie replied.

Andy looked at Ellie as did Travis, Jules went over to Laurie and started talking to her leaving the others in the kitchen.

Travis wanted to say something but he knew he couldn't as the others were around.

"What did you do?" Andy asked.

"Nothing just hit Jelly with a bit of the harsh truth."

"How harsh?"

"Harsh enough," she said looking at Travis who was looking at Andy.

"Do you know?" Travis mouthed to him with a look of confusion on his face.

Andy nodded and Travis sighed looking at Ellie.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders like she couldn't care less.

"Wait am I missing something here?" Grayson asked catching onto Ellie and Andy's gestures.

"Nope nothing," Travis replied quickly.

Grayson looked back and forth at them and Ellie and Andy just shrugged their shoulders. There was a long lingering silence before Andy finally said, "right, well I am off to work, bye."

He kissed Ellie on the cheek and said bye to Laurie and Jules on the way out.

Travis sat down across from Ellie and Laurie and Jules walked back over, "we should get going as well, I need to get to work and you need to go buy some more wine before you have to open the bar."

"Why I have plenty of wine at the bar?"

"Not for the bar, for here obviously, we've ran out."

"Already? We bought four bottles yesterday."

"Yeah, well lots of guests needs lots of wine. You guys are good just to let yourselves out right? Travis you have a key to lock up."

"Yeah sure I'll lock up when we leave," Travis replied as Laurie took a seat next to him.

"Alright," Jules said grabbing her bag, "bye guys."

"Bye," Travis said sighing as she left.

Laurie placed her head on the counter not saying anything.

"What did you do to her?" Travis asked Ellie, stroking Laurie's hair.

"Me? I did nothing at all, just pointed out what Jelly bean already knew."

"Which was?"

"About her being scared of telling Jules about you two, she clearly thought I was oblivious about it and tried to blame it on that fact you didn't want to tell Jules."

"Well she's not wrong, I don't really want my mom knowing yet."

"Yeah right, you're dying to tell everyone and why wouldn't you, you finally got what you wanted, you're only saying you don't want to because Jelly doesn't want to but she wants to see if what you two have is real or a short time fling first before she has to face your mother's reaction."

"Wrong bitch," Laurie murmured her head still on the counter.

"Really, what did I get wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I don't want to see if what me and Travis has is short time fling, I already know and it's not, I'm literally just terrified of telling Jules," Laurie replied lifting her head off the counter.

"Honestly?" Ellie questioned.

Laurie nodded and Travis smiled.

"Then stop being such a baby and just tell her, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You know they're basically famous last words, for now I'd just rather not find out which is why you can't say anything."

"I'm still sticking to the 'I'm not making any promises'," Ellie said.

Laurie sighed and got up, "whatever."

Travis watched her walk back over to the couch and lie down.

"Give her a break," Travis said, "she's really freaking out about how my mom's going to react."

"It won't be as bad as she thinks," Ellie replied getting up as well.

"Yeah but she won't believe that, I want her to be ready to tell her."

"Aw well aren't you just the perfect boyfriend to her?" Ellie said sarcastically, "bye lover boy."

"Bye," Travis said.

He moved over to the couch where Laurie was and kissed the top of her head. Laurie sat up so that Travis could sit back properly.

"Do you want to go back to mine?" Travis asked, "so we can talk properly?"

"Talk about what Travis? We will tell Jules at some point I promise, there's no point talking about it."

"She won't react as bad as you think, she's accepted that I'm an adult and I do what I want now, but if you're really that scared then we'll tell her when you're ready."

Laurie bit her lip, "okay,oh and please ignore what Ellie said about the short time fling by the way, that's not what I want at all."

"Good cause I don't want that either," he said taking her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"It's just I don't want to mess this up, a new relationship, it's fun but it's so fragile and easy to break, I don't want to see if this a short time fling, I want to be sure we're ready for what's ahead."

"Well Laurie, I'm ready when you are, but only when you are."

"Thanks Trav'," Laurie said kissing him.

"No problem," he said pushing his head lightly against hers, looking into her eyes.

"So...you wanna get out of here?," Laurie asked suggestively, giggling.

"You know it," Travis replied pulling her up off the couch and through the kitchen quickly.

"Wait," he said stopping and turning around, Laurie bumping into him, laughing.

"What?" Laurie asked, her fingers still laced with his.

He tapped his pocket, "it's okay I thought I didn't have my keys."

"Oh," Laurie said.

The was a short silence where neither of them spoke before Travis slid his arms around her waist, letting her hand go.

"So beautiful," he said.

She leant up and pressed her lips against his smiling as she pulled away. She tilted her head as she leant back it, gently opening her mouth, pushing his head towards hers. Travis kissed her back, moving his hands moving down to her hips but then they both jumped as they heard someone shouting.

Laurie pulled away and looked out of the window seeing Ellie across in her house.

"People have windows you know! No one wants to see that, get a room!"

"Suck it bitch," Laurie said putting her middle finger up and pulled him back towards her.

"Blugh!" Ellie shouted making sick noises walking away.

Laurie pulled away and laughed, "come on babe let's go."

"Okay," Travis said leading her out of the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

A week or so passed and no one else knew about them being together, Ellie had managed to keep her mouth closed as had Andy. Laurie put on Travis's stereo then lounged out on his couch. Travis leant against the arm of his chair, camera in hand.

"What you looking at?"Laurie asked, kneeling up and looking over his shoulder.

"Just some of my photography stuff from work, I mainly do photoshoots for weddings and families but my mom wants to borrow it so I'm taking the camera around later. I haven't done any of my own work in ages."

"Well let's start now then," Laurie said taking the camera and pointing it at them, Laurie playfully kissing his cheek.

She turned the camera and looked at the photo, "aw I love it, you look so adorable."

"No I don't," Travis said nudging her, "you look gorgeous though."

"Pah shut up, I do not! Okay another one, smile," Laurie said turning the camera again.

They spent most of the morning messing around taking pictures.

"Okay," Travis said looking through the pictures they had taken, "the camera is nearly out of battery now, we'll take some more later if you want but remind me to put them on the laptop and delete these before we go."

Laurie sat on the couch next to him, "okay, I know what we can do to pass the time until then."

"Really, what?" Travis asked looking at her, putting down the camera.

Laurie grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards her kissing him hard. He crawled on top of her, putting his hands against the arm of the chair. Laurie wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to pull him down further. Using one hand Travis managed to undo Laurie's belt buckle, leaving his hand rested on the skin showing between her top and jeans. Laurie pulled Travis's shirt off, making him kneel as she sat up, her lips pulling away from his. She smoothed her hands over his chest and up onto his neck, gently and slowly pulling him back down.

"Oh sorry T-bone, didn't realise you were busy," a voice said from behind the couch a few seconds later.

Travis jumped off Laurie and stood up and Laurie sat up trying to compose herself. Travis flushed red as he saw Bobby stood there and Laurie let her head fall in her hands.

"Woah Laurie?" Bobby said as he realised who it was.

"...Yes?" Laurie said, her head still in her hands.

"You two finally hooking up?" Bobby asked.

"You know dad you should really knock before you enter someone's apartment," Travis said rubbing his head.

"Should I leave you to it then?" Bobby asked making his way to the door.

"No, no it's fine, we're probably going have to talk about it now anyway," Travis said grabbing his shirt from the floor.

"Great," Laurie muttered doing her belt buckle up.

Bobby looked at Laurie confused.

Travis looked at Bobby's face, "she's just pissed because we were hoping to keep this quiet for a while longer."

"I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me," Bobby assured.

"Yeah it's not just you that knows though," Travis explained.

"Why who else knows?"

"Andy and Ellie."

"What? Andy knew and never told me, I can't believe that!"

"He hasn't known long and we made him not tell anyone, so you can't either, I know there's only mom and Grayson to go but the less people that know the better."

"Gotcha, so how long you two been doin' the nasty?"

"About a week and a half," Travis said.

Laurie stood up and adjusted her bra strap walking over to the kitchen getting a beer from the fridge.

"She's really pissed about this isn't she?" Bobby said watching her run her fingers through her slightly untamed hair.

"Yeah well that and we were in middle of something when you walked in."

"Sorry," Bobby said, "you should lock the door."

"Well I wasn't expecting visitors so I didn't think there was a need, clearly I was wrong."

"I'll be out of your way now, I'm off to your mom's."

"We need to go there now anyway, she wants to borrow my camera."

"Okay well I'll see you there, see ya later Laurie," Bobby said walking to the door.

"Bye Bobby," she said taking a swig of beer.

Travis shut the door and turned to face Laurie who was quickly gulping the beer down.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, embarrassed slightly but still fine."

"Sorry, I should learn to lock the door," Travis said.

"Ya think?" Laurie said sarcastically walking over to him.

She leant her head against his and closed her eyes, he moved his lips to her forehead and hugged her.

"Come on then," Laurie said pulling away, "let's go."

Travis grabbed his camera, "alright, it'll only be a quick visit."

"You know we can't turn up together right, otherwise that'll be like the third day in a row."

"Oh yeah, do you wanna go on ahead?"

"No it's alright, I'll redo my makeup and then drive on over," Laurie said.

"Okay see you soon," he said kissing her.

"Bye babe," Laurie said shutting the door.

* * *

Travis got to Jules's house and gave her the camera as promised and left it on the counter. He made general chat about work with everyone there, Grayson, Jules and Bobby.

"I'm just going to go the bathroom, I'll be right back," Travis said going upstairs.

"I'm so proud of him," Jules said to Bobby, "he's doing really well at work and he loves his job, do you know how rare that is?"

"Yeah, I wish I had a job I liked."

"I wonder if any of his work is on here," Jules said picking up his camera.

She began looking through his pictures, not coming across the ones of him and Laurie.

"They're all so good-" she said pausing as she came across a picture of Laurie and Travis, Laurie kissing Travis's cheek.

"What the..." Jules began, looking through the others.

Pictures of them smiling, pulling stupid faces, Jules began to think they were just messing around until she came across the last two pictures, the first one Travis's arms were wrapped around Laurie, his head leant against hers, the second one Travis's hands on her waist, Laurie's on either side of his face, their lips firmly locked together.

At this point Laurie walked in and Travis began to come down the stairs.

"Hey guys," she said cheerily.

She looked at Jules who had hold of the camera as she looked up at Laurie.

"Oh shit," Laurie said looking at Travis who saw Jules holding the camera.

Travis caught on and stood there not know what to do...


	6. Chapter 6

"You were supposed to delete Travis," Laurie said biting her lip.

"Thanks for the reminder, now" Travis muttered.

"Delete what?" Grayson asked.

"I'm really sorry Jules," Laurie said ignoring Grayson.

"We were planning on telling you really soon," Travis continued.

"Planning on telling you what?" Grayson asked, "wait are you two?..."

Jules silently passed him the camera.

"Oh you are," he said looking through the photos.

"Making your way round the group now Laurie?" Grayson asked smiling.

Laurie balled her fists together.

"Would you please stop that," Travis said taking the camera off him.

"So this is clearly a touchy subject for everyone?" Grayson asked looked at Jules.

"Not for me," Bobby said grabbing the camera off Travis, "you take these today?"

Travis nodded.

"Hey good job you didn't take any pictures of what you were doing when I walked in," Bobby said laughing, Jules's jaw locking.

Laurie eyes shot over, glaring at him.

"Oh my god, seriously dad?" Travis said, his head falling into his hands.

"Oh right, that probably wasn't the best time to say it. I best be heading off now, bye," Bobby said quickly leaving.

There was a long lingering silence.

"Grayson would you mind leaving us three alone for a minute, I need to talk to them both," Jules said eventually.

Grayson nodded and left and Laurie and Travis sat down at the island counter as Jules sat across from them.

Laurie sat there looking down at her hands as she picked at her nail, Travis watched her in silence.

"Jules look I'm really sorry we didn't tell you sooner but-" Laurie began.

"I don't know who I'm more angry at," Jules interrupted, "why didn't you both just tell me?"

"Because we knew this is how you would react," Travis said.

"If you had just told me straight away, I would have been fine and the fact that Bobby knew before anyone else-"

"Actually dad wasn't the first to know..." Travis said.

"Well then who was?" Jules asked.

"Ellie and then Andy and then Bobby," Travis said, "but you can't be mad at any of them, I asked them not to tell anyone as it was my private life and they respected that, some what."

"So nearly everyone knew before me?! Travis I'm your mom, Laurie I'm your best friend!" Jules ranted.

"It wouldn't of made a difference would it because this is how you would of taken the news anyway, whether you were the first or last to know," Travis said back.

"You don't know that Travis," Jules said, "I mean yeah it would have been a bit strange at first but I still would of accepted it but the fact that you both didn't tell me, well, now I'm mad."

"Look we've said we're sorry I don't know what else you want us to say, everyone knows now," Travis said.

At this point Ellie ran in and sat next to Jules.

"Grayson said it was blowing up, you promised I wouldn't miss it," Ellie said pointing at Travis.

"Great," Travis said, "this is just what we need."

"Ellie, now isn't really the best time for you to be here, do you mind leaving us to it?" Jules asked.

"Wha-," Ellie said, "but this is the best time to be here, I get to see Jelly bean and lover boy become totally crushed."

"I'm not crushing either of them, just please?"

Ellie sighed and got up,"ugh fine."

Jules waited until she left before she looked back and Travis and Laurie.

"Now where we?" Jules asked.

"You were ranting," Travis said.

"Oh right yes," Jules said, "I'm hurt that you didn't want to tell me and now because of that I've found out by mistake, I don't even want to think about how Bobby found out but how did Ellie and Andy find out?"

"Ellie saw my hair the other night and guessed that we had slept together some how and she told Andy."

"What night was that?" Jules asked.

"Just the other night," Travis said.

"Travis, what night?"

He sighed, "the night that Laurie was 'ill'."

"So now you're liars as well," Jules said getting angrier.

"You both made me believe that Laurie was ill when really you were sleeping together, that is just perfect," Jules continued.

"That was the night we got together and neither of us were even sure of what was happening so of course we wouldn't of told you," Travis said standing up.

Laurie stayed quiet looking down at the counter.

"It's the fact that you lied to me Travis, do you not understand why I'm angry at all?"

"No I understand perfectly why you're angry, you're just trying to cover up with stupid reasons that you actually don't care about. I mean yes you're bound to be a bit upset that we didn't tell you but you wouldn't be this upset. You're upset because me and Laurie finally happened, you knew we would eventually but you chose to be in denial about it and now it's happened and you're scared something will go wrong. You don't want there to be this awkwardness if something bad ever happened and we split, but I'm not a kid any more, I care about Laurie, it's not just some childish fling."

Jules sat there, taking in what Travis said.

"I think you should both go," Jules said getting up and going upstairs.

"Denial!" Travis shouted as she walked up the stairs.

Travis turned back to face Laurie, "Laurie are you okay? You didn't speak very much."

"Yeah I'm fine," Laurie said not looking up, I just hate your mom being like this, I knew she would freak out, she's so scared I'm going to hurt you."

"Well we both know you're not, let's just leave her to calm down a bit, she'll come round eventually," Travis said taking Laurie's hand.

"No Trav' I'm going to go up and talk to her, there's still things that need to be said," Laurie said letting go, "go over to Ellie's, I'll be over when we're done."

"You sure you want to do this?" Travis asked, "she's still pretty mad."

"It'll be fine," Laurie replied.

"Okay well see you in a bit," he said leaving.

* * *

Laurie went up the stairs and lightly knocked on Jules's bedroom door. When there was no answer Laurie walked in.

"What do you want?" Jules asked lying on her bed.

Laurie sat on the edge of the bed, "look I just think we need to clear a few things up."

"No Laurie we don't, I told you to go, now go."

"No," Laurie said firmly, "we both know what Travis said is true and I know you think I'll hurt him but I promise you I won't Jules, I couldn't even imagine hurting him, I care about him too much. It's not another one of my flings, this is serious, I know you're not going to believe it now because we've only been together just over a week but I suppose that's just going to have to come with time."

Jules sat up, "I know I may of overreacted a little but I just freaked out, I understand why you didn't tell me straight away, I mean I didn't tell you straight away about me and Grayson. I just thought of how horrible it would be if you broke up after a few weeks and there was a split in the group, I would hate that, I care so much about you and Travis, it just, panicked me that's all."

"I know you do, it's because you care that you freaked out, but trust me, me and Travis are not going to split, I really do love him."

"Really?" Jules asked.

"Yeah really,"Laurie said.

Jules hugged Laurie, "treat him good."

"I will..."


	7. Chapter 7

Laurie and Jules both went back down the stairs and Jules went over to the window, calling across to Ellie who was sat there sadly.

"You can come back over now," Jules said.

"What? Why? Why aren't you two fighting? Jules you're supposed to be mad, they deceived you, went behind your back...they're sleeping together! Why aren't you mad?" Ellie asked frustrated.

"No Ellie don't bother, everything is fine by me, tell everyone they can come back over," Jules said simply.

"I never get to have any fun," Ellie grumbled as she moved away from the window to tell the others.

Less then a minute later everyone was back at Jules's house and she was getting out the wine glasses. Laurie and Travis stood at the end of the island counter, a few steps away from everyone.

"So why aren't you angry?" Ellie asked annoyed.

"Because I've got no reason to be any more, they apologized for not tell me sooner and let's face it, we knew they were going to get together at some point and I know Laurie will treat him good," Jules said filling up the wine glasses.

"Such a let down," Ellie muttered.

"You only say that because you know it's true."

"I know nothing," Ellie said taking her wine glass.

"So you're really okay with them being together?" Grayson asked.

Jules looked over at them and tilted her head slightly, "yeah, I really am."

"What did you say to her?" Travis murmured.

"Just what she needed to know to put her mind at rest," Laurie replied nudging him lightly with her shoulder.

"So she's good with us just being, us?"

"Yeah," Laurie nodded, "I think so."

Bobby passed them both a glass of wine each.

"Thanks," Laurie said taking a sip.

Jules held her wine glass, "to Travis and Laurie."

"I'm not sure this really calls for a toast," Travis said uneasily.

"Course it does, you've been waiting for this day for years now," Jules said.

"Thank you for that," Travis said sarcastically getting embarrassed at everyone looking at him.

"Well we all knew it would happen one day and I hope you'll be really happy together," Jules said, " so to Travis and Laurie."

"To Travis and Laurie," everyone said except Ellie, raising their glasses.

"Ellie!" Jules said nudging her, "come on, be happy for them, you know they're good together, just admit it."

Ellie sighed and raised her glass slightly, "to lover boy and Jelly bean, good luck lover boy, you're gonna need it."

Ellie took her sip of her drink and smiled briefly at Laurie who was looking at her as everyone went back into general chat. Laurie smiled back and then turned her attention to Travis.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," she said laughing.

Travis raised his eyebrows, "thank god we only have to do it once, I don't think I could go through that again."

"You did well babe," Laurie said smiling.

He patted her lightly on the back, drinking his wine.

"Woah, dial down on the PDA," Laurie said sarcastically.

"Well it's a big dial up from what my dad caught us doing earlier," Travis said sarcastically back.

Laurie laughed, "you really want to bring that up now?"

Travis thought for a moment, "no."

He put down his wine glass, taking Laurie's from her as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked reaching for her wine glass again.

He moved her hand away, "no, this works better with both hands."

"What works better-" Laurie began only to be cut off by Travis kissing her lightly.

She kissed him back smiling.

"Blugh," Ellie said from the island counter.

"Little less PDA," Jules called over only just adjusting to the idea of them getting together.

They pulled away smiling and Laurie locked her fingers with his gently while talking to him.

Andy smiled, "I think it's sweet."

Ellie rolled her eyes and pulled a face to Bobby.

Bobby saw her and laughed, "I'm with Andy, she makes Trav' happy, that's all that matters, plus we all love Laurie."

"I don't," Ellie scoffed.

"Don't give me that crap E-train, you love Laurie really, you're bored without her."

Ellie didn't reply and instead took a big gulp of wine.

* * *

"I swear I'm missing something," Laurie said feeling her pockets.

"Your brain? Your dignity? Your period?" Ellie asked hopefully watching Jules's face drop.

Laurie pulled a face at her, "no. I'm missing my phone, I'll be right back Trav', I'm just gonna check the car."

"Alright," Travis said as she kissed him lightly letting his hand go. He leant against the island counter and watched her as she walked out of the door, smiling after her, letting out a small sigh.

Everyone watched Travis and smiled at him, confusing him as he turned back and faced them.

"And why are we all being creepy?" he asked.

"We're just watching you, all smitten and helpless," Grayson said chuckling a little.

"Seriously Trav' I've never seen a man look at a woman with such love," Bobby said.

Jules hit Grayson.

"Ow, why!?" Grayson exclaimed rubbing his chest.

"Why don't you ever look at me like that?" Jules asked.

"Maybe if you didn't hit I would," Grayson said sulking.

"I didn't hit you that hard, baby," Jules replied.

"I'm not smitten and helpless," Travis said ignoring Jules's outburst.

"Oh yes you are lover boy," Ellie said, "Jelly bean has you wrapped around her little finger, whether she knows it or not, it won't take her long to work it out if she doesn't already know."

"No she does not, it's my girlfriend so of course I'm going to look at her like that," Travis argued.

"Nope," Ellie said shaking her head.

Travis stayed quiet and sighed knowing this was an argument he was never going to win.

Laurie walked back through the door.

"I found it, it must of fallen out of my pocket," she said holding up her phone, "anyway I think we should get going, if we stay I'll end up drinking and then we'll have to walk home."

"Yeah okay," he said finishing off his wine.

Ellie looked at him with raised eyebrows and Travis shook his head as Laurie took his hand.

"See ya," Laurie said smiling.

"Bye," Travis said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"So what do we really think of Laurie and Travis being together?" Ellie asked the second they left.

"No no Ellie I meant what I said, I really am fine with it," Jules said drinking more wine.

"Right but you do know for the next few weeks they're not going to able to keep their hands off each other?" Ellie said, "and I have a feeling you're not going to take that too well."

"They won't be that bad," Jules replied, "they were fine tonight."

"Yeah tonight because they wanted to ease into it gently. Sure this isn't the first girlfriend Travis has had but it's the first girlfriend he's going to feel comfortable enough with to show a bit more affection in front of you. Plus you know how sexual Laurie is."

Jules thought for a moment, "they can't be that bad Ellie, I can handle it anyway, it doesn't bother me."

"Sure it doesn't," Ellie said sarcastically, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ellie got up and left with Andy, leaving Jules, Grayson and Bobby in the kitchen.

"Do you really think they'll be that bad?" Jules asked them both.

They both paused and pulled a slight face.

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Why?" Jules asked.

"Well J-bird, Trav's a hormonal man and Laurie's a...uh, very physical woman and they're in love. I mean don't you remember us being Trav's age, we were at it all the time."

"We hardly ever stopped," Jules said laughing at the thought.

"I am right here by the way," Grayson said waving.

"Right sorry," Jules said, "yeah but we didn't do any of that around our family."

"That's cause we were never with our families, Travis is close to us so he spends a lot of his time around here and Laurie is friends with us all so it's obvious that they would hang out here."

"Well they're just going to have to restrain from the PDA until they're out of that phase," Jules said simply.

"Jules you can't ban them from acting like a couple," Grayson pointing out.

"No one asked for your opinion Grayson."

"Not opinion, it's the truth."

"Look if they want to be around here then they'll just have to not have any PDA, I mean holding hands sure, anything more, no."

"You're being ridiculous," Grayson argued, "if you stop them then they won't come round anymore."

"Yes they will," Jules argued back, "look I don't know why we're arguing this out, they'll be fine, you guys are just under estimating how much self control they have. Night."

With that Jules walked up the stairs and went to bed, convinced that Laurie and Travis wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

"Morning guys," Jules said coming down the stairs to see Bobby, Andy, Ellie and Grayson.

"Morning," Grayson said to her kissing her as he passed her a cup of coffee.

"So are you prepared for Laurie and Travis today?" Ellie asked.

"I have nothing to prepare for Ellie," Jules said stubbornly.

"Sure sure," she replied bluntly.

"Do any of you agree with me?" Jules asked desperately.

Everyone shook their heads and Jules sighed, "I'll prove you all wrong when they come round."

Ellie looked at the door, "which would be right about now."

Everyone could hear Laurie and Travis making their way to the door as they laughed.

They came through the door holding hands and made their way to the island counter.

"Hey," Laurie said smiling.

Jules sighed quietly with relief, "morning, coffee?"

"Yeah okay," Laurie said.

Jules made them both a coffee and sat down next to Ellie and began talking to her. Travis whispered something into Laurie's ear and she laughed pushing him away, he grabbed her top and pulled her back, kissing her as he did. Jules choked on her coffee and Ellie turned and looked at them.

"You were so prepared," Ellie said smiling.

Jules glared at her, "I'm fine."

She nodded, "of course you are."

"Coming up for air any time soon?" Jules asked Laurie and Travis who were still kissing.

Laurie pulled away and laughed a little. She sat in the seat across from Ellie and next to Bobby, Travis stood behind the chair and slid his fingers through hers as he kissed her cheek.

"So Trav' how's the new job going?" Jules asked trying to ignore how uncomfortable she felt.

"It's going great actually, it's not bad pay and I like the work I do so can't complain."

After a while Laurie got up and put her cup by the sink let go of Travis's hands. She stayed stood by the window while everyone else carried on talking. Travis walked over to her and stood by the fridge whispering things to her again.

She smiled darkly as he wrapped her arms around waist and she slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Jules saw Laurie's hands and bit her tongue.

"Wanna get out of here?" Laurie whispered looking into his eyes.

He looked back at her and smiled, "yeah okay."

She kissed him and then pulled away, "we're gonna be heading off now, thanks for the coffee Jules."

She took Travis's hand and lead him towards the door

"Bye guys," Travis said following Laurie out of the door.

Everyone looked at Jules waiting for her to speak, "...I should have been more prepared."


End file.
